


The Best Thing I Could Ask For

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, but if i gotta here some more fluff for you guys, i just needed some fluff for this ship i can't be the only one here, komaeda isnt sick, married luckies, they live in a huge ass house and are living the life, vauge smut but nothing too detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: After a long day of work (that was shitty, it was honestly a shitty day in all) Makoto is treated by his husband to some TLCWhich includes lots of teasing, curry, a relaxing bath, and lots of kisses.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	The Best Thing I Could Ask For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderTheSeaWritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSeaWritings/gifts).



> So you know how you start talking about certain ideas and then you just gotta write it down? Yea that's what happened here
> 
> So enjoy the fluff ya'll
> 
> This is dt to my Naegi rp partner and good friend : Under the seas writing ily lil eggie

Work sucked, the weather sucked, the car that splashed him as he was waiting for the cross walk sucked.

But one thing that did not absolutely suck (figuratively not literally on occasions-) was his husband, Nagito. He was like the sunshine that broke through the clouds on a rainy day like today. And as Makoto entered into their home he was greeted by said man. He had an amused smile upon his lips as he took a look over his wet form. “Rough day sunshine?”

Makoto sighs with a small chuckle, “You have no idea. It looks like lady luck just wasn’t on my side today. She seemed to take a rain check on me just like a few of my clients did.” 

“Awh I’m sorry sunshine, why don’t we do some rainy day activities ourselves? I can draw us a bath after dinner. I’ve been perfecting on that curry your mom taught me to make..Minus the burnt rice this time.” Nagito giggles as Makoto slips his shoes off with a grimace. Those definitely needed to be aired out before he wore them again to work Monday. 

“That sounds absolutely lovely Nagito, let me just change out of my suit and I’ll be right down for dinner.” Off went the socks too already, knowing that his husband spent the majority of the day probably cleaning. Not that he had too, their house was already spotless as it was with how Nagito kept it. Saying that if he couldn’t keep a job the least he could do was cook and clean for him so he’d be able to relax when he got home. Which he really didn’t need to do, considering that they weren’t hurting for money at all but Makoto was a man who stuck by what he did and studied hard to become a lawyer. 

Wet socks in hand, he gives Nagito a peck on his cheek, “I’ll be right back I promise!” 

Nagito smiles softly, hand over his cheek. “Of course I know, I’ll go get the table set then.” 

Back in the kitchen, he retires his hair back into a ponytail. Growing it out had been a suggestion by Sonia, after he stopped cutting it after meeting Makoto and going to therapy with him. It wasn’t the best nor the worst time during the two years he went almost everyday to work on his past traumas and fear of everyone around getting hurt. But Makoto was there with him the whole time, even taking days off to go with him. 

He knew then the day he held his hand tightly in his with the softest smile on his face as they went in that this was the man he wanted to stay at his side for as long as he could.

Honestly didn’t think he would be asked to marry the other two years later but it made him so happy that he cried then fainted...Not the most romantic thing to happen, but seeing Makoto’s face when he awoke with a worried expression couldn’t keep him away from those lips he kissed over and over as he repeated “I love you so much”. 

It was a whole night of just being in each other’s arms, something that Nagito couldn’t help but sigh dreamily at. Having such an affectionate and adorable husband had its perks. The way his dimples on each side of his mouth would appear when he smiled, or when Makoto was overjoyed with winning a new case he had been working on his eyes would sparkle and the two would spend the night celebrating with a walk around the town or simply staying home with Nagito giving him all the love he could muster. 

Stirring the curry once before dipping the spoon into the pot, he starts to serve the two their bowls for the evening. Giving himself a bit smaller of a portion than Makoto. He still had trouble eating large portions but it was quite a bit more than he used to eat as an adolescent.

“It smells amazing dear, you’ve definitely masted curry. My mouth is watering at the sight!” Makoto grins, helping getting out the silverware for the two. His husband flushes with a small grumble of ‘it’s not that good I swear’.

“It is too good, it’s good because you made it.” He stands on his tiptoes to kiss Nagito’s forehead (well Nagito does lean down so he could reach him but doesn’t say anything after all he’s still a growing young man of 24). 

“Mm you’re cheesy Naegi-kun.” He smiles, sitting down across from him shaking his head with a soft laugh.

“Yes but you love me and my cheesiness.” He gives him a bright smile before shoveling a spoonful of curry into his mouth.

“That I’d do, it’s part of your charm and one of the reasons I fell for you.” 

“Now you’re being cheesy!” He huffs, pointing his spoon at him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m just telling you the truth sunshine.” 

He hums, a light blush across his cheeks. Even after all this time the compliments still caused his face to heat up. 

But this was nice, it was quiet and domestic. It was something both enjoyed.

After the two finished dinner, they did the dishes together. Makoto washed and Nagito dried (as he could reach some of the cabinets that Makoto couldn’t), Nagito telling the other about his day and how his friends Peko and Fuyuhiko came over to visit to invite them to a baby shower. 

“I’m surprised they came over to tell me first”, he hummed. Lately the two had begun to see him more along with his other former classmates. It filled him with joy to be reconnected and make friends he couldn’t quite do in highschool. 

“You’re one of Kuzuryu-kun’s best friends, of course you would be one of the first dear. I’m sure they were more than excited to tell you.” 

He hums, “It seems like everyone is starting to settle down; marry, have children, careers...Well maybe not Souda-kun yet. Poor thing is still pining over Sonia-san. Even though she’s made it clear with her duties that she has no time for a relationship at the moment.”

Makoto nods, “Aha I see, maybe not everyone is quite ready then?”

“Well we’re all around 25 or 26 like myself. Man...Im old.” He frowns, cheeks puffing out.

Laughing he nudges his husband, “That’s silly. You’re not old. You’re in your 20’s, the prime time I believe some say.” 

Sticking his tongue out in return, Nagito’s pout disappears. “Now you sound like an old man. And here you’re younger than me. Oh my, am I married to an old man?” He raises a brow, looking over his hair.

“Ehhhhh?! What are you doing?!”

“Looking for gray hairs to see if you really are an old man!” 

He huffs, “I’m not an old man!” 

Nagito grins, ruffling his hair. “I dunno I think I might have seen one strand of gray hair.” 

His husband grumbles, latching onto his waist. “Now you’re just teasing me. That’s not nice dear.” 

“Mm I can’t help it, I like seeing you all pouty and flustered, it’s cute.”

Makoto snickers, “Sadistic aren’t we?”

“Oh just a little bit sunshine. But I wouldn’t want to make you cry unless we discussed it beforehand.” 

Makoto’s face reddened, stuttering. “T-That’s not what I meant you butt!”

He giggles, nuzzling his face into the shorter one’s hair. “I know but I couldn’t help myself.” 

He whines, burying his poor face into his very soft sweater. “You’re a tease, a really big meanie too.”

“Sorry sunshine, I guess you’ll just have to get rid of me now huh?”

He popped his head out of hiding, pulling him down “Not a chance, I wouldn’t trade you for the world love.” 

Nagito smiles softly, connecting the two’s lips together in a kiss. Nothing heated or deep like ones that had been exchanged before. Just a simple press of the two together contently. 

Wrapping arms around his shoulders, tiptoes and all, Makoto poured all his love and affection for the other male into the kiss. 

How much he utterly adored Nagito and all his weird quirks that made him, well him. He wouldn’t trade this moment for the world. He wouldn’t trade Nagito for the world. 

His beautiful, stunning Nagito that was now smiling at him dreamily, pulling him in for another kiss. 

And that’s how they kept on in their kitchen floor now, kissing and laughing at one another’s expression until both were red in the face and panting hard.

Cupping Makoto’s cheeks, Nagito kisses his lips once more before pulling away. “I love you Makoto. My darling sunshine.”

“I love you too Nagito, light of my life.” He smiles, nuzzling into his husband’s hands. 

“Mmm should I go draw us a bath now so we can relax for the rest of the night?”

The shorter male nods, “I can get our towels and lay some night clothes out.”

“Awh aren’t you just a gentleman?” he rubs his thumb across his cheek to which Makoto turns his head to kiss his fingertips. 

“Of course, with a husband as handsome as you. I gotta be on my best behaviour right?”

Nagito’s eyes slightly widen, cheeks now puffed. “Now who’s the tease?”

“Ehehe sorry love, you look cute all blushy too yanno?” He scratches his cheek. “But let’s go ahead and take a bath together so we can cuddle together yea?” 

“Yea yea, just don’t keep me waiting too long mister.”

He grins, “Yes sir.”

The bath water was quite warm, but Makoto lets out a soft sigh as he leans back against Nagito’s chest, the older male opting to wrap his arms around his lower waist. “Much better?” He asks with a hum, kissing Makoto’s shoulder.

“Much better. Remind me to start taking bubble baths with you from now on. This stuff is so nice.” 

He laughs, the sound carries out through the large bathroom like chimes. “I’m glad you like it. I’ll invite you in for my next bath if you’re not working during that time. I have a few new bath bombs I’d like to try out.”

“Oh?” Makoto tilts his head, his sister used to rant to him about something similar and how to get her girlfriend into a bath because she didn’t like them. 

He nods, his fingers now tracing over his tones thighs. He was a bit darker than Nagito so seeing the difference between skin tones was quite amusing. Not that Makoto seemed to mind at the moment, his eyes were closed, mouth parted softly. He looked so peaceful. 

“Makoto-kun, sunshine?” He asks, leaving a soft trail of open mouth kisses along his neck. His fingers trailing closer to his groin. 

His eyes open partially, softly panting. “Hm?” 

“Can I show you how much I love and appreciate you tonight? I promise all you have to do is relax and I’ll take over the rest.” 

“After I wash you up love, then you can have all free will.”

Nagito snorts, “Even now when I’m offering to take care of you, you still somehow think of me first. You’re truly something else sunshine.” 

“Mhmm, so let me wash you up and we can continue yea?” He lifts himself up to turn to face him.

He huffed, turning around. Knowing that the other prefers to wash his hair so he could maintain the length. “Yes yes.”

The other male chuckles, beginning to wet his hair down. “You know it’s at your mid back now? It’s really pretty.”

“Mmm I haven’t gotten around to actually combing it out. But I know you like it so I don’t want to cut it.”

He kisses his shoulder, “You don’t have to for me, you could cut it now and I’d still you’re the most beautiful man there is to walk this earth yanno?”

“Cheesy cheesy Makoto-kuuun~!” He chirps, tilting his head back to grin at the other. 

He flushes, “Yea yea it’s your fault I’m so cheesy.” He starts to lather his hair now, Nagito turning his head once more to peck his chin.

He huffed, the cycle continuing where he would try to wash the other’s hair and he would turn slightly to kiss at some part of his skin flustering him. 

When he was finally done, and the two had washed one another's bodies they unplug the tub, wrapped in towels as they went to their bedroom. 

Not even five feet into the room, Nagito has him into a hot kiss. The agreement from the tub not forgotten it seemed. 

It was all tongue, the two walking backwards till Makoto’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he falls back with a squeak. Nagito over him, straddling the other’s waist. “I told you I’d take care of you sunshine.” He purred, a more mischievous smile upon his face. But his eyes spoke of love and life and everything they did was because he wanted to live and thrive, not of death and self-deprecation like once before. 

He cups Nagito’s cheeks with a soft laugh, before kissing his lips. “You did, please take good care of me Nagito-kun.” 

“Of course, always my sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! There's a komaegi week on Tumblr a few friends and I are hosting! So I'd go take a look at it and be on the lookout for new komaegi week pieces! It's always exciting to see more love for these boys tbh
> 
> And as always kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
